


Submit To Me

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam gets suspicious when Dean keeps disappearing at night, coming back with bruises and vague explanations. He follows Dean to a club where he finds his brother offering himself to any man willing to dominate him. Sam steps in and offers to take over, but only if Dean agrees to submit to only him.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Submit To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for the 2020 SPN_Reverse Bang Challenge.  
> My art & prompt were claimed by runedgirl who wrote a wonderful story for it.  
> Read the story here: [LJ](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/96242.html)

Art Prompt: Dean has been disappearing at night only to reappear the next day with bruises. When Sam questions Dean, he’s given vague answers. Not satisfied, Sam follows him to a club where he finds Dean offering himself to any man willing to Dom him. Sam steps in, offering to give Dean the night of his dreams, as long as he agrees to become his submissive, and only his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
